


Orpheus and Eurydice

by jenovasilver



Series: Problematic Sheith Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Champion Shiro, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Neither Shiro or Keith want this, Omega!Keith, Poor Keith, ProblematicWeek, Sheith Week 2020, The Author Regrets Nothing, i love you therefore i must hurt you, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: In the end, we are all mere playthings of the gods.aka In which Champion!Shiro is forced to fuck Galra!Soldier Keith for the Druids in front of Sendak. There are worst things, right?
Relationships: Keith/Sendak/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Problematic Sheith Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Orpheus and Eurydice

**Author's Note:**

> For 💜❤️ sheithweeks presents Problematic Week 💜❤️ on Twitter
> 
> If you're here, then you read the tags so shut up and enjoy LOL!
> 
> Follow me on @jenosontwit

**Shiro stopped asking questions…at this point he was _lucky to be alive_.**

“Inside.” The tinny voice of the sentinels commanded and Shiro obeyed. This was a bedroom; the only difference was it wasn’t in any of the lower bowels of the massive spaceship. And it wasn’t in the pleasure quarters for the gladiators either. Shiro was currently four floors from the Emperor’s chambers, the Galra weren’t exactly big on having opulence but this place seemed made for privilege guests or someone else of importance. And that creeping bubbled up inside him.

When Shiro won his first ten matches, he was ‘rewarded’ by essentially becoming a whore to Zarkon’s personal elite guard and it was horrific. The only solace he had afterwards was being excused from the Arena until he recovered but for only 3 matches and apparently Zarkon was being VERY generous.

The door slid shut and he was locked in, Shiro calmed himself with breathing techniques. What else could he do? Fighting _wasn’t_ an option as he couldn’t tear through metal, so he sighed and made way to the expansive window overlooking the endless sea of stars surrounding him.

The solitude didn’t last long, the door reopened and Shiro eyed Sendak’s hulking shape reflecting off the glass as eerily silently walks inside grinning ear to large furry ear. Well fuck, Shiro thought to himself. There was a comfort in familiarity, he just wondered how many soldiers will join Sendak this time.

“Clean yourself.” The menacing Commander demanded but there was a frightening level of informality in his voice that immediately got Shiro on edge. “You’re being rewarded.” The look of pale horror on Shiro’s face was something Sendak savored and Shiro hated giving him that.

“I don’t want _any_ rewards.”

“You _don’t_ have a say in that.” Sendak closed the distance between them and stared Shiro down, “Our Emperor has chosen you, you’ll enjoy it.”

“I doubt that. I didn’t like the last ones.” Shiro felt his chin being lifted up roughly, his heart was beating faster, he did not want to get raped again and if he had to...he was ready to fight to the death to keep that from happening again.

“Oh, little Champion. Your performance will matter GREATLY this day. The Druids want results, failure here will not be accepted kindly.” Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat, he didn’t like how ANY of that sounded. “Clean yourself, another will be joining us shortly.” Sendak seemingly looked drunk at the tiny human growing more and more tense, he was SO easy to manipulate. Shiro obeyed even though every part of him was screaming to fight and resist, he couldn't.

Until he learned where the Holts and if they were safe, Shiro _had_ to play along but recently he wasn’t sure if he was playing anymore. Everything was becoming alarmingly routine-fight, kill, fuck and repeat so this sudden change in the schedule was making him anxious.

The shower had to be quick, the green water slid down his body and for the briefest moments, Shiro was lulled against the steel panels of the shower stall as the tension and grime melted away. He took a few seconds afterwards to look at his body in the mirror, at the numerous scars that peppered his skin over the and newly formed thick muscles. The earth 'Takashi Shirogane' was gone, he probably wouldn’t be able to fit his Garrison uniform anymore...if he ever returned. Now he had the body of a juiced up quarterback, all he’s been doing here was fighting...struggling to live and if he wasn't doing that, he was thrown in alien rape orgies. Shiro didn't really FEEL human anymore, he was a interesting toy for some intergalactic immortal tyrant and with each fight removing any pretense of lean and fit form to mold him into a wall of sinew and brutality.

There was also a brief glimpse of vanity in Shiro’s eyes, _he was an Alpha after all._

Shiro didn’t want to redress in his filthy tunic after a shower and settled on wrapping his towel around him. Sendak was seated in a chair not too far from the bedroom door almost like he was ready to spring on anyone that might come in. The imposing Galra smiled as he leered over Shiro’s wet body, examining him with a stare as he ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the bed. Shiro wanted to wish his all away, that this was all a nightmare and he would just wake up in his bed on base in the Garrison.

This wasn't a nightmare, this was his life for the better part of a year. This was his **reality** , here in this room with Sendak.

“Quite bold Champion, are you so eager for your reward that you decided to not make yourself presentable?”

“My clothes are dirty…there was no point.” Shiro threw back in Sendak’s smug face.

“Hmm.” Was Sendak’s only response, he seemed to be lost in a thought or at least that’s what Shiro assumed. Whatever Sendak was thinking about wasn’t going to benefit him anyway. The door slid open and a sweet scent rushed in like a breeze, filling Shiro’s body and every corner of the room instantly reminding him of earth so much that it made his heart _ache_.

A small soldier walked in, dressed in deep red and purple over his slender form but it appeared too big for him, like a child pretending to be a soldier…he appeared almost like a teenager. Fluffy black hair, pale peach skin with bright purple markings that trailed just over his cheeks and down his neck. He had the most gorgeous set of violet eyes that Shiro had ever seen. No, he was beautiful _all over_ …exotic and alluring and yet something about this soldier was dangerous, his delicate appearance wasn’t something Shiro was going to take at face value. He wore a soldiers’ armor and appeared high ranking, perhaps a lieutenant or a captain. Yet, Shiro couldn’t recall if he’s ever seen this soldier before, he couldn’t forget someone so striking and that **scent**.

The soldier locked eyes with Shiro and looked like he fluffed up in indignation.

That’s when it all clicked.

This soldier was an OMEGA.

**_Oh._ **

“What the hell do you want Sendak?” The small Galra snapped with a deceptively dusky voice, Shiro swore he saw the black cloud of hair puffed up like the Omega was a cat.

“You know _what_ Kit! Thace did a good job keeping you off the ship for these past few weeks. But the game is done, its time for you to Present.”

“I-I’m fine, I don't need to do that shit.”

“These are your Emperor’s orders.” Sendak rose and stood over the soldier, blocking him from Shiro’s view completely. “You should be honored, grateful even. Had you been any other soldier you would’ve been tossed to the Pleasure Pits the second that smell caught his nose. That's where your kind belong.” Shiro couldn't see the Omega but he had to have been flinching at that remark.

In the early days of his capture and when he discovered to be an Alpha type, Shiro was thrown into the Pleasure Pits. It was nothing but an orgy of Galra and other aliens humping and coating each other till exhaustion. Shiro didn’t have a strong reaction to Galra Omegas or even other alien Omega, but he was forced to mate regardless...always unsatisfied. He thanked God that Matt wasn’t an Omega type, it didn’t mean he was safer somewhere on this ship but at least he wasn’t going to be forced into carrying an alien Alpha’s child. Small favours.

He, on the other hand wasn’t going to be so lucky, Shiro knew his ruts had been delayed due to the stress he’s been under. But the presence of this Omega’s divine scent was somehow lighting his body on fire, the hunger growing in his belly and ready to tear out of him. His fingers itched with the need to take this boy and only sheer WILL was keeping him from doing so.

Currently though, what was annoying him the most is that he couldn’t SEE the Omega soldier with Sendak’s huge ass blocking him. Shiro _wanted_ to see him again, he _wanted_ to see those eyes…no DEMANDED to see him, when suddenly the soldier pushed in front of Sendak with a growling snap.

“Stop it!” Instantly, Shiro was snapped back to reason. An Omega resisting an Alpha’s Command? What? **How**?! He didn't even realize he was trying to make the Omega heel?!

“Haha, well, it appears not even you could tame this kit.” Sendak scratched his chin with laugh looking down at the petite soldier below him, “I’ll make sure the Witch knows of this development.”

“Is that all? Then this is pointless, I'm returning to my post.”

“You *will* mate with this one Keith.” Shiro raised his eyebrows, ‘Keith’ sounded human but Sendak was calling him a ‘Kit’. Was he a halfbreed? “Are you refusing our Emperor’s graciousness?” Keith looked away, chewing his lower lip and steaming with anger. Shiro wanted to run over to him, to comfort him and let him know that he DIDN’T have to do any of this. He wanted to bash Sendak’s face in and slowly stood up when Keith stared at him finally after what felt like an eternity and all at once this strange calm washed over him. What the hell is this guy?

“Feh, fine.” Keith finished pushing himself from Sendak only to be roughly grabbed by the scruff of his neck. “C-commander!”

“Emperor Zarkon only favours you because of attributes and victories. Failure is not an option for you.” The vastly larger Sendak practically lifted Keith off the floor with his legs frantically kicking in futility and brought his face closer to Keith’s small pointed ears, “You are his current favourite…but all of that can change in an instant, _never_ forget your place.” Keith freed himself and rubbed his neck, a light sheen of tears in his eyes and stumbled to stand up again with pride.

“I…I won’t forget and…I thank his majesty.”

“Good, what else?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, _**what** _?”

“Yes, Commander sir.” Oh, Shiro was boiling with rage in him, but he had to filter all the information he just learned. Keith walked up to Shiro, filling his nose with that sweet scent so close, Shiro could see how dazzling those violet eyes were.

“Champion, you are tasked with mating with Keith, you cannot bite him, however you are free to knot in him to your content. He’s on contraceptives so you will be unable to impregnate him.” Sendak droned on and on, Shiro only heard half of it...Keith was an Omega and was difficult to mate with. So both of them were here against their will, “Keith, do not break him. Humans are fragile things, that half of you should know that all too well.”

“Half?” Shiro whispered, it was now confirmed even if it was so obvious, Keith was 'special' to Zarkon, he was a halfbreed of some importance. That meant that at some point a Galra came to earth, the planet might be in danger. Keith tilted his head in annoyed confusion.

“Let’s get this over with.” Shiro was once again snapped back again and observed how Keith was trembling as he was trying to detach his armor’s clasps, “S-shit…I-” Keith froze when Shiro reached up to assist and Keith slapped his hands away. “Who gave you permission to touch me?”

“Oh, I…I’m sorry.” Sendak just howled in the background and both Keith and Shiro felt their blood boil, “*sigh* Look, the sooner we do this the sooner we can leave.”

“I fucking know that!”

“Then let me help you. Okay?” Shiro asked with some softness, his patience eroding at the sight of Keith and his scent overpowering his reason. He wanted to throw the boy on the bed and tear that armor off to eat him alive, but it was clear that their wants didn’t matter here. Keith nodded and fumbled his fingers on the clasps faster, painfully unhooking the armor pieces loose as he chewed on his lips. Shiro had to sit on his hands, it was the only way to keep them from touching Keith.

When the last clasp was freed, Keith did a small shimmy to allow the deceptively heavy armor clunk to the floor and Shiro soaked it all in, a pale expanse of flesh before him…young, hot, dripping and _sleek_. Not a blemish or scar anywhere on him. Just the two purple marks that dragged from his cheeks down the side of his chest and stopping on his slender hips.

Simply stunning, Shiro’s mouth was dry…and he licked his lips while Keith flinched with blush on his cheeks, he couldn’t tell if the halfbreed was disgusted or embarrassed. Even Sendak was struck silent and that unnerved Shiro because he legit forgot the Commander was still IN the room.

“Lay back.” Keith barked and Sendak chuckled from his chair, just enjoying the view.

“My, an Omega controlling an Alpha…” And Shiro laid on the bed immediately, Keith could’ve told him to eat his heart out and he would’ve, “Hmph, disgraceful. Perhaps Terran Alphas are more obedient and subservient than Galra Alphas.” Keith looked over his shoulder, rolled his eyes and focused right back on Shiro again. He wasn’t sure if he could adore anything more at this moment. The glowing in Keith’s eyes as he scanned his body for approval was intense and his lithe body started crawling over top his thick thighs. Removing his towel to free Shiro’s hard cock and studied it with interest.

"Terrans do not have barbs or ridges?" Keith asked adorably with curious eyes.

"We don't...not without surgery or implants." Shiro was enjoying the view, if Keith wanted to study him all damn day he could…but what he wasn’t expecting was Keith to grab his dick so roughly with blunt claws. “Ah! Fuck..” Shiro yelped in pain, The look of embarrassment and genuine regret flushed on Keith’s cheeks.

“S-sorry!”

“It’s fine…just, be gentler.” Shiro lied, that shit hurt like hell, but it wasn’t a mood breaker because he was still rock hard, and it wasn’t like Keith was actively trying to hurt him. “Would you like me to touch you?”

“No.” Keith said firmly which deflated Shiro a little, “But…you want to right?”

“Yes.” The blush on Keith’s cheeks threatened to cover his entire face, “You’re beautiful.”

“I’m what?”

“Beautiful.”

“I’ve never been called beautiful before.” Keith whispered and Shiro thought that was a fucking sin, “Wretched and naked…but never beautiful.” He’s heard enough, it was too much and lifted his left hand to touch Keith’s lip, dragging his thumb along the plump curves full and damp. How could anyone NOT see how beautiful Keith was? He watched Keith froze, unsure what to make of the touch and Shiro had to sit up, moving from his lips to his chin then moved in slow for a chaste kiss on the corner of Keith’s mouth. He could tell this was new and strange for Keith, so he waited a little longer before going in again with another kiss just as soft and smooth.

Keith’s eyes glazed over, letting the warmth of Shiro’s lips press on his skin and started to pant, his small chest heaved and he craned into Shiro’s open mouth to get a full taste of him. Shiro never thought he’d ever taste anything as sweet and soft like this again. Ginger started to dance on his tongue, hot and innocent with just a small hint of that danger he knew Keith contained in his being…he was becoming addicted.

He traced his fingers on the shell of Keith’s pointed ears almost admiring the shape of them then carded them through his hair, the boy was shivering all over like this was overloading his senses but this was only natural to Omegas in their heats. Once he felt the warm trickle of slick oozing over his thighs, Shiro knew that Keith was ready. He slowly dipped his hand from Keith’s head down the curve of his neck and his knuckle dragging down his between the boy’s shoulder blades. Hearing Keith’s moan, light and needy sent Shiro into full alert. Sending his mouth onto Keith’s throat to suck the flesh until there was a pretty deep red mark starting to bloom. He wanted to bite so fucking badly but remembered not to, he didn’t want to ruin anything happening right now and cursed himself. Hickeys will have to do.

Shiro returned to squeezing Keith’s ass, it fit so perfectly in the palms of his hand and slipped his finger inside a bit too eagerly. He got that growl from Keith and knew he fucked up and apologized with several kisses along his collarbone and chest.

“You ready?”

“No...I don't want this.”

"I know you don't. I don't want to do this to you." Shiro tried to reassure, he didn't want to force Keith but the Alpha in him was roaring in his chest, demanding him to mate this sleek little Omega. Fuck Shiro was oozing pre almost as much as Keith and watched the young Omega position himself right over top of his cock, the heat alone was going to make him shoot and slowly Keith descended. Pushing the fat head pass his ring until he finally got the tip inside and stopped, gasping for air and shaking. The few tears he kept inside trickled down, the last thing Shiro wanted to ever do was hurt Keith and reached up to wipe the tears.

“I-I don’t need your pity. I’m a Galra.” Keith gritted through his teeth and slid down deeper freeing a loud pained gasp that shook Shiro to his core then a light sniffle as he settled most if not all of his body on Shiro’s flesh. It would be a horrendous omission for Shiro not to admit how deliciously tight and hot Keith was, his walls vibrated and squeezed around his cock perfectly soaked and primed for an Alpha’s knot that Shiro was tempted to just start pounding. But against all instinct, he decided to continue being gentle to Keith because he didn’t want to be anything else. If this was his first Alpha experience, he wanted to at least let Keith know that perhaps it won’t be like this for all his Alpha partners or at the very least, he wasn’t going to be his first bitter experience.

“Face me.” Sendak’s voice broke the moment, “I want to see his face Champion.” For a split second Shiro almost wanted to ask why but the look in Sendak’s eye reminded him that he’d better comply and he whispered ‘sorry’ to Keith as he took him by the waist to turn him around to face Sendak. "Blood..hmm, I presumed you to be a whore, Kit?" The pained cry compelled Shiro to pull the shaking boy against his chest tightly and whisper more apologies, "Champion, stain the sheets with his blood." Shiro stared in horror, he couldn't do this and waited for Keith to get settled on his cock again.

“I’m…okay.” Keith wheezed and jerked a bit, “You can move now.”

“Keith? I..”

“S-SHUT UP AND MOVE Ahn~” Shiro made one rocket motion up into Keith and tapped his core, freeing another loud hungry moan from his lips. Keith nodded his head and Shiro wrapped his arms around him, clamping his mouth down on Keith’s nape with his teeth grazing hot tender skin…begging to be bitten.

“Remember Champion.” And Shiro GLARED at the Galra commander, he felt Keith’s claws card his hair desperately clutching his head and began to pump himself up and down the rigid Alpha cock. So impatient but so skilled, Shiro assumed he had a virgin Omega but that thought was obliterated with each rhythmic motion of Keith’s slender form. “Ah, good…this is fascinating.”

“Ahnn…shut up!” Keith hissed and planted his entire torso down on Shiro, he looked back at the Champion hotly and breathed against Shiro’s face, “What are you doing? Fucking move!”

“Yeah.” Shiro snapped back and took one hand to grip Keith’s face and the second to wrap around his cock before immediately shoving himself up and out. The small Galra screamed in blended pain and pleasure and tried to keep his own rhythm before giving up and submitting to Shiro’s strength. He wasn’t sure if he was hurting Keith and a dark part of him didn’t care, he wanted to sheath himself inside, to fill Keith and he pushed deeper and faster. Tapping the bundle of nerves that made the boy cried out in the most wet throaty sighs.

Keith was bouncing, his claws scraping Shiro’s scalp and face that he was sure he made the Alpha bleed and he didn’t care. Shiro kept pumping his cock, thumbing the rosy tip until Keith came over and over, his body was becoming so sensitive from the stimulation. He couldn’t take it and at the same time he wanted more. When Keith squeezed Shiro felt like he was going to break, it was far too tight for him to go this rough and fast anymore, he bent Keith forward and still kept battering his waist. He pulled back the boy’s arms and rocked his body in a merciless snapping motion. It was full domination now. Keith faltered on the bed and Shiro pressed himself on him, his hand moving from gripping his arms to now clutching his head, yanking back a handful of black hair in his fist and pounded Keith’s core like he was trying to reach some hidden depth in his small frame. Shiro saw the drops of blood and tried to ignore it, Keith was crying, sobbing and commanding for more, begging Shiro to not stop and Shiro wasn’t. He couldn’t even if he wanted to.

The sounds of their sex filled the room and drenched the sheets in sweat and fluids. It was coming now, the end and Shiro wanted to see Keith’s face when he gave him his knot. The hot scent of his blood and slick caused the room to fog and Shiro was lost in it, he dived down not on Keith’s nape but buried his face in the boy’s hair, kissing it lovingly and suddenly yanked the beautiful Omega up. And with one last slam, sent him down hard on his knot.

Keith SCREAMED in agony and seized up, the blissful pain of the knot expanding in him following the hot thick jets of Shiro’s release filling his belly up so much that it felt like he was going to burst from it. Shiro had never had a load like this, it was endless and wonderful. He placed his hand on Keith’s belly, feeling it swell while softly praising him, kissing along his face and whispering the sweetest names in his ear while apologizing for all of this. All Keith could do was weakly whimper and nod, straining to keep everything inside him through the minutes long orgasm pouring in him.

“H-hey…you…had a lot…huh.” Keith gasped and softly placed his hand on Shiro’s on his stomach, Shiro nervously wheeze a laugh and nodded.

“Yeah…sorry about that.” Shiro rocked Keith in his arms as he felt the last dregs of his orgasm weakly shoot out of him, he had to wait for his knot to deflate before pulling out but he didn’t mind it taking longer. He wanted to keep Keith in his arms, to feel that small hot body and rich scent fill his nose for as long as it took. He was only caught off guard when he heard the tiny sniffles and gently lifted Keith’s head to see his beautiful face and a small smile. If Shiro died tomorrow, he wouldn’t regret a damn thing, not with that smiled etched into his memory forever.

In a split second Shiro caught Sendak over them with his cock out and quickly reacted to cover Keith’s sleeping face before the first jets of purple seed shot over him. He was aiming for Keith specifically and Shiro folded himself over him as he was mostly coated in the hot slimy release. Sendak snarled in displeasure but Shiro kept himself folded over Keith, his knot was still inside, and he had no intentions of pulling out even if it meant that he would be bathed in the filth. Protecting Keith was all that mattered.

“Champion, how dare you interfere.” Shiro peaked over his filthy shoulder with heated intensity and for a second Sendak flinched, it was the most succinct fuck you he had in him because he was teetering on exhaustion himself. “Feh, perhaps you’re more Alpha than I assumed.”

“Perhaps.” And Shiro tried to stomach down the smell of another Alpha’s milk contaminating the room, it was heady and suffocating him. The only relief Shiro had was burying his face in Keith’s hair, gulping down the faint jasmine to quell his stomach. “Are you done?”

“Not quite.” Sendak made a little chuckle and dragged his oozing tip on Keith’s thigh then on Shiro’s…marking them both. It was vile but not unexpected. Keith moaned from the foreign touch and Shiro held him tighter, oh how he WISHED he could bit down on his nape. That would at least bind them to each other, so no other Alpha’s scent or marking could affect them. “Now I am finished, clean yourselves, you have a match in three hours.” And with that, Sendak finally left, taking his putrid scent with him.

Of course they wouldn’t let him sleep after this, it started to feel like Keith was a honey trap and Shiro fell into it face first with his cock out. He needed a quick nap and with the match being so close it would have to be REALLY quick, finally his knot deflated enough that he could softly pull himself out of Keith without hurting him and curiously watched his seed flow out. It mixed in with the purple mess from earlier but Shiro was successful in protecting Keith from the most of it.

But for now, sleep was calling him and he lifts Keith up enough to tear the sheet off the bed, the spot of blood...Shiro swallowed his guilt, his hands once again stained. This halfbreed Galra he didn't know and yet, he hurt him. This wasn't romantic, this wasn't love...it was an experiment, a show.

Shiro solemnly wiped the excess off them with the stained sheet before tossing it to the floor, it did little to alleviate the scent of Sendak but at the very least they wouldn’t have to marinate in his seed.

That was the last of his strength and Shiro rested beside Keith on the bare mattress. He felt Keith's small hands grip his neck and buried himself deeper into his chest...Shiro couldn't tell Keith not to cry, his heart was breaking too. All Shiro could really do was whisper how sorry he was. Over and over until he heard small purring snores...Shiro closed his eyes, trying to shut this moment away into his memory.

The Takashi Shirogane of Earth was dead. Someone new was in his place, in his voice, in his soul.

He'll descend into hell...trying to save someone, maybe he can save them both?

He just has to remember to not look back.


End file.
